Emma's Parents
by CeriseHood5050
Summary: A spin-off to 'The Emma Smith Adventures'. Luke and Emma are the Smith-White's miracle children in more ways than one. On hold.
1. After the Birth

All Ruby could think of was this: Thank God Sarah survived. It was a long birth, and Ruby couldn't bear hearing her girlfriend screaming in agony. After the deliveries of Sandra and Beth, and the two women grew older, neither of them thought they would have a family.

But it happened. "Twins," the midwife says. "A boy and a girl."  
"What about Sarah? Is she safe?"  
"She will live. However, she's rather old for having children, many said it wouldn't be possible. Do you know who the father is?" Ruby stay silent. How the hell could she explain to the midwife that she's the father- second mother- whatever the term should be.  
"Can I see her?" The midwife lets her through so she can see Sarah.

Sitting on her bed is the proud mother, a baby in each arm. Ruby sits beside her, smiling. "You did well, darling."  
"You stayed?"  
"Of course I did, I promised, didn't I?" Sarah nods as they watch the twins. The midwife looks nervous. "What is it?"

"The girl is a lot stronger than the boy," she explains. "Due to how weak the boy is, it's unlikely he's live past the day." Sarah and Ruby glance at each other, worried.  
"But he must," Sarah whispers. "Emma needs her twin."  
"She wouldn't even know that she misses him," the midwife tells them, gently. "I'm sorry." She leaves the room, leaving the parents to contemplate on what they can do.

"I thought it would be nice to have twins after what happened," Sarah says. "But…"  
"I think I can do something about that. I can check to see which half of Luke is weaker, but it might mean that the twins will have to transfer their human and Qetesh halves."  
"What?"  
"Shh, I've done this before." Ruby puts her ear to Luke's chest, listening to his stammering heart. "Luke's human half is weaker. If he ever gets his hunger while in this state, he will immediately die. That could happen at any point. If I transfer a quatre of his Qetesh genes to Emma and pass her redundant human genes to Luke, both of them will live. You want your son to live?" Sarah nods. "Then place your trust with me." She places both Luke and Emma on the other side of the bed. Ruby closes her eyes and places a hand on each child.

Immediately, Luke seems to be full of life. He reaches out for his twin sister, who takes his hand. "There, they're both healthy."  
"Thank you," Sarah holds Ruby's hand.  
"We'll be all right."

"We haven't thought which name they will take," Sarah realises when Christmas Day 1999 draws to a close. Luke and Emma are both dressed in newborn clothes. Sarah tried to put Emma in a dress, but Emma kept screaming at the top of her lungs, meaning they did away with it altogether. Now, both of them are asleep on a mattress on the floor, with K-9 watching over them.  
"I guess we were so worried about you and the children surviving the birth that we never thought about it. They should take your name."  
"No, they should take yours."  
"Luke and Emma Smith sound better than Luke and Emma White."

"Smith-White," two voices chorus.  
"What?" Sarah asks, glancing around.  
"Down here," K-9 says. "The twins spoke their first words."  
"Should they be developing that quickly?"  
"Negative. Luke and Emma are developing fast due to their genetic transference."

"Well, what did they say?" Ruby asks as she and Sarah kneel down. Sarah has a camera in her hands so she can film the twins. Luke and Emma look straight into the camera.

"Smith-White," they repeat.  
"Smith-White?" Ruby asks. "K-9, is it normal for twins to do this?"  
"Negative. Due to their genetic transference, Mistress Emma and Master Luke can, for the time being, read each other's minds."

"Luke Smith-White," Luke points at himself, then looks at his sister. "Emma Smith-White."  
"Should we do this?" Sarah asks, worried. "If word gets out about our relationship, the fact we had children together- UNIT could try and take them away for experimentation." Ruby shakes her head, going to the phone.  
"I'm going to call the Brigadier. He'll protect them if it comes to that."

The twins start laughing, waving at each other as Sarah continues filming them. A soft smile plays on her face as she watches them. "Mummy." They say. At that point, Sarah puts the camera down. The twins stare at her intently. Placing a hand over her mouth, Sarah stifles a sob. She thought no one would call her 'Mummy' again. Ruby walks back through.  
"I've sorted out everything, and- Sarah!" Ruby pulls her girlfriend into a hug. "What's the matter?"  
"They called me 'Mummy'." Sarah sobs. "I never thought I would be called that again."  
"Luke and Emma Smith-White certainly are our miracle babies."

As they look out the window, snow begins falling. Slowly standing up, gaining her balance, Emma totters over to the window. After a few minutes, Luke join her as they stare out of the window. Sarah and Ruby pick them up, and the twins settle in their arms. Ruby turns to her girlfriend. "Merry Christmas, Sarah Jane."  
"Merry Christmas, Ruby." The family of four watch the snowflakes falling, feeling a sense of peace, believing that the moment will last forever.


	2. New Year

It will be a quiet new year for the newly-formed Smith-Whites. Only Lavinia Smith and Brendan Richards will join them. "Your Uncle Brendan works hard," Sarah tells the twins.  
"Will we like him?" Emma asks, being the more outspoken out of the twins. Still amazed at how the twins are progressing, Sarah realises that she should warn the two guests before they arrive.  
"I'm sure you will." Sarah leaves the twins with K-9 as she goes to see Ruby.

At the time, Ruby was in the kitchen preparing everything for the evening. "Will they ever be normal?"  
"Once they are older teenagers, yes, they'll seem more natural. However, I think there's something else destined for the twins."  
"What do you mean?" Sarah sits down at the table, Ruby quickly joining her.  
"I foresaw your birth, and I told your parents everything. We'll go on the run at some point; I didn't see why. Somehow, Emma knows about it…?  
"Emma does?"  
"She will at the time. Luke and Emma will separate, Luke kidnapped by the Bane, Emma to go to Torchwood. However, this is the future we're talking about. It is subjective."  
"Torchwood? Are you sure we can trust them with our daughter? What if they lock her up and-"  
"Sarah, it will be fine. Emma will be fine if she goes with them."

"Will she remember us? Will Luke remember us?" Silently, Ruby shakes her head.  
"They'll know what we look like, but they won't remember the first two years of their lives."  
"I guess it's essential that we record it for them." Ruby nods. Sobbing, Sarah is about to return to the twins when Ruby calls her back.  
"They're going to age fast between now and when their memories are wiped. At that point, as they'll have no recollection of growing up, they'll return to the age they should be."  
"The age they are?" Ruby nods and Sarah returns to the twins. Ruby gets on the phone to Lavinia and Brendan to explain the twins.

Emma was quietly reading to Luke while their mums were talking. "What do you think they're talking about?" Luke asks.  
"I don't know." Emma flicks her dark hair out of her eyes. "It's not our business." They return to the book but are drawn back to the conversation.

Both twins look around four years old; no one would ever suspect that the twins were only a few days old. The fact that they aged so fast worried Sarah Jane. How could they explain that? They already outgrew their baby clothes, and have to buy it all new almost every day. "Do you think Mum and Mummy worry about us?"  
"Maybe," Luke shrugs. "The kids in books don't age fast." Emma shakes her head.

"What do you think happens when we die? Surely everything must have an end."  
"Should do. I'm thinking about all of the science books I can get my hands on."  
"Yeah, you'll want a whole library."  
"And lots of ice cream!" The twins chuckle about that.  
"I'm sure you would."

"What about you, Emma? What do you imagine heaven is like?"  
"I don't know, but I imagine the smell of pine trees, the feeling of a warm fire on a cold day. Yeah, I don't know what else would be there." The twins chuckled as Sarah walks into the room.  
"You two enjoying yourselves?" The twins nod and return to their book, losing interest in their conversation.

The doorbell rings and Ruby runs to get it while Sarah sits with Luke and Emma. "Lavinia, Brendan, thanks for coming."  
"That's all right, Ruby," Lavinia says. Lavinia is now an old lady rather than the scientist in her prime that brought Sarah up. Lavinia remains close to her ward. Brendan, who is also Lavinia's ward, never knew his parents but was passed from person to person as a child before coming into the care of Lavinia Smith. "Where are the twins?"  
"About that, there's something we should tell you. The twins are advancing, both physically and mentally, at a colossal speed. K-9 scans them daily, but, I'm worried about them. They look and talk like four-year-olds. I dread to think what will happen as they grow older. Sure, this happened to Sandra and Beth, but they settled down. Would that be the same for Luke and Emma?"  
"That must be the approach we should take," Brendan says. "But then again, neither Sandra nor Beth had a twin. What happened when they were born?"

"Luke would have been too weak to make it through the day. I had to transfuse a quatre of Emma's human genes into Luke, meaning that Emma is 75% Qetesh and Luke is 75% human."  
"We're going to have to monitor them carefully," Lavinia considers. "I'll stay behind, so I can monitor the twins and report back to Brendan on what I find."  
"We can't trust technology, Lavinia, nor letters. Anyone could find out our secret. If UNIT discovers that we've bred hybrids…"  
"Listen to me, Ruby Ann White, nothing will happen to the twins while I'm here. I can promise you that." Regaining her calmness, Ruby enters the lounge with the guests in tow.

After they put the twins to bed, Lavinia explains her proposition to her niece. "I'll stay here to watch over the twins as I did with Sandra and Beth."  
"What will you monitor?"  
"It will be their behavioural patterns, their routine, that sort of thing. I will also take note of what they read and watch, but that might be more difficult. I still have the notes from what I got from Sandra and Beth if you want to glance over them." Sarah slumps down a little before sitting up.  
"You were there when they died. What happened?"  
"Hang on," Lavinia finds the notes from that day and passes them over. "I'm afraid that what you will find in there rather disturbing."

Sarah glances over the document. From what she read, Sandra and Beth were arguing about what animal tasted better when Sandra attacked her little sister. "I tried to stop the fight, but by the time I got to them, both of them were dead. They ate each other."  
"I can understand why you wanted to keep this from us, but it could be critical to stopping the same thing from happening to Luke and Emma."  
"There's always a chance," Lavinia nods. "As such, I will stay here, look after the twins, monitor them and report back on their progress."  
"Thank you."

At that moment, on the TV, Big Ben strikes midnight. "I promise, Sarah Jane, I will do everything I can to protect your children."  
"Thank you, Aunt Lavinia." At that moment, Sarah is swept away by the kindness her aunt is showing. While Lavinia was never mainly the best carer when it came to Sarah, she did have a soft spot for her great-nieces and nephew.

_**The reports cover from New Year's Day 2000 up to the day before Lavinia Smith died (24/04/2002). Here are the critical documents we found of Lavinia's reports of the twins.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Lavinia Smith's daily report on Emma Victoria and Luke Harry Smith-White- 01/01/2000**

**I have made a vow to watch over the new Smith-White twins. Emma is the more vocal of the two, always asking questions, much like my niece. Luke remains quiet but enjoys his sister's company. Both complain when they are out of the other's company. I hope this won't cause a problem in the future. They might grow out of it. **

**They look and act physically like four-year-olds. Upon birth, they looked like newborns. Saw similar development with Sandra and Beth. Must make a note of transfusion. Emma 75% Qetesh- might end up becoming more violent in future? Luke 75% human- hopefully won't be too much of a problem. **

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Lavinia Smith's daily report on Emma Victoria and Luke Harry Smith-White- 01/05/2000**_

_**Both were due to start nursery, but I convinced niece and Ruby not to. I have to monitor everything the twins do. Look like six-year-olds but act like eight-year-olds. Emma is still rather vocal, but Luke is beginning to gain his voice. They mostly agree on everything, very rarely fight. That was what caused the demise of Sandra and Beth. Both complain when out of the other's company. Might still grow out of it. **_

_**Transfusion still in place. Emma not violent yet but can happen in future. **_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Lavinia Smith's daily report on Emma Victoria and Luke Harry Smith-White- 30/06/2000**_

_**Twins now look like eight-year-olds, act same as one month ago. Both now vocal. Luke developing interest in science, so I can monitor him more. Emma enjoys watching Luke when he experiments with things. Both still complain when out of the other's company. Wonder if they will grow out of it, still seems likely. **_

_**Transfusion still in place. Emma is showing no signs of violence. **_

_**Asked me about what happens after we die. Why is it on their minds? Might be because they age faster. Never asked this by Sandra and Beth.**_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Lavinia Smith's daily report on Emma Victoria and Luke Harry Smith-White- 25/12/2000**_

_**1**__**st**__** birthday- now both look and act like ten-year-olds. Ageing still fast. Twins should have started school, but I had to put my foot down. Can learn a lot here. Emma showing an interest in English and humanities- wants to keep a detailed diary. Given her a notebook she can use. Both twins excited about their birthday. Transfusion still in place. **_

_**Worrying note- Emma starting to show violence? Could she attack Luke? Would we have to put her down? **_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Lavinia Smith's daily report on Emma Victoria and Luke Harry Smith-White- 25/12/2001**_

_**2**__**nd**__** birthday- everything calmed down since this time last year. Ageing stopped completely- what's going on? Never happened with Sandra and Beth. Twins acting like normal- neither showing signs of violence or even discontentment. Both as cheerful as ever. **_

_**Emma will let me look in her diary soon, can finally monitor her thoughts and emotions- might be different from what I picked up. It will be an exciting time and one to remember. **_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Lavinia Smith's daily report on Emma Victoria and Luke Harry Smith-White- 30/12/2001**_

_**Sarah, Ruby, Emma and Luke back. I was waiting for them so I can continue their report. All but Luke ended up in the hospital. Sarah probably suffering from concussion, won't drive for a while. Ruby shaken. Emma covered in cuts from broken glass but will quickly heal. Luke fine.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Lavinia Smith's daily report on Emma Victoria and Luke Harry Smith-White- 31/12/2001**_

_**Emma not joining in any conversations. Looks like a zombie- refusing all food. Looks like ten-year-old but acting… unnatural, even for a Qetesh. Will continue to report on progress. Luke started refusing food also.**_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Lavinia Smith's daily report on Emma Victoria and Luke Harry Smith-White- 28/02/2002**_

_**Everything still same from end of December. Worried about twins- how much longer can they go on for? Transfusion still in place, can Emma end up hurting someone if hunger left unchecked? Still acting unnatural, we take them to see a doctor tomorrow. **_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Lavinia Smith's daily report on Emma Victoria and Luke Harry Smith-White- 31/03/2002**_

_**Emma diagnosed with depression. Both only just starting to eat soft food again. I hope they will get better soon. Emma's barely talking. **_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
_**Lavinia Smith's daily report on Emma Victoria and Luke Harry Smith-White- 23/04/2002**_

_**All usual in day-to-day life. Twins slowly ageing. Look and act like eleven-year-olds.**_

_**I've got a feeling that my time is coming soon. Sarah's last episode of her series is airing soon; I hope I live to see it. **_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Ruby found Lavinia in her bed, she knew what happened. She sits Sarah down in the kitchen and tells her the bad news. Immediately, Sarah starts crying. Ruby pulls Sarah into a hug, telling her to let it all out. The loss of Lavinia Smith hit home for all four of them.

Author's Note: If you are interested, I will continue writing this story. At the moment, I don't have much inspiration, and I will start my university course soon, so this fanfiction, as well as my other Emma Smith stories, could be on hold for a while.


	3. The funeral

No one wanted to be at Morton Harwood that day. The service wasn't held in a church, but outside. A tree was planted in Lavinia's name, and a plaque set up beside it. Juno Baker said that she'd hold a gathering at the manor house where Lavinia lived, the house that now passed into the hands of Sarah Jane Smith. "Thank you," Sarah says. "We're going to need all of the support we can get." As the funeral begins, Ruby notices that the whole village turned up; Lavinia was well-loved among the locals.

As the funeral goes on, Emma and Luke, now looking like they are twelve, take their places to say a few things about their great-aunt. Sarah is crying, and so couldn't do the speech she prepared. "Our great-aunt cared for her family; they meant the world to her," Luke says. "Emma and I didn't know her for long, only about two years, so we will begin there."  
"You all know that when Lavinia met us, we looked like four, and gave our great-aunt a bit of trouble. Maybe more than a bit." The group chuckle. "She would spend most of her time with us during her last two years, playing with us, reading us stories that she thought were childish, but spending what time she could with her family."  
"Lavinia, during her final years, became devoted to looking after her family, but it wasn't only for Emma and me. Great-Aunt Lavinia looked out for Mummy, telling her when she was doing the right thing, but also stopping her from making stupid mistakes."  
"She would also help out in the community. She helped organise a bake sale in Morton Harwood a year ago to help raise money to help get children who don't have as good a life as us into higher education and support their studies. Right up to the end, Lavinia cared about other people, and if we want to remember Lavinia effectively, we should aim to do what she did, help others whenever we can." Luke and Emma sit back down.  
"Well done," Ruby whispers to her children.

Soon after the tree is planted, it begins raining. Sarah, Ruby and the twins stay behind a little longer so Sarah could talk to her Aunt one last time. Sarah Jane kneels beside the tree as Luke holds Emma's hand. "Well, Lavinia," Sarah begins, crying slightly. "I hope you liked your day in the limelight. I think you would have hated it. All those people are going on about how wonderful, how successful, how much a pillar of society you were. The people from the market garden, they planted a tree in your name, just left of the village green, where we are now. They thought that was more worth-while than a church send-off. I think they were right. But, you know as well as I do, in a place like Morton Harwood, you don't get to slip away quietly. Brendan sends his love, couldn't be here, of course. He's over in Sans Francisco. I'm going to miss you, you know? All of those adventures together we never actually had. But you listened to me going on nineteen to the dozen so you must have felt you knew as much as I did about my work. I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, your solicitor tipped me the wink about your will, thank you, it's very nice. Quite what I'm going to do with the house, market garden and the royalties on your payments, I'm not quite sure. But I promise to be at least slightly frivolous, as you insisted so much last Christmas. Well, we'd best be getting back to the house now. The locals are gathering for the party, and apparently, Juno Baker says we're not to call it a 'wake' because you don't believe in such things. I'm glad she's around, I think she was very fond of you. Goodbye, Lavinia. I love you." As Sarah turns away, she is crying.

Ruby pulls her into a hug as they slowly make our way back to the house when they bump into someone. "Miss Smith? Sarah?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't think-"  
"No, no, you wouldn't. I work in the village. I just wanted to pass on my condolences." Luke and Emma glance up at the man Sarah is talking to, but can't distinguish his features as his hood is so low over his head. "I can't make the bash at the big house, but I wanted you to know that we all loved and respected your aunt very much."  
"Oh, how very kind, thank you, Mr…?"  
"Anyway, must dash, can't bear the rain. Oh, I gather that the last episode of your programme is airing tonight." Sarah agrees, saying that she won't be able to see it because of the party going on. As the man hurries away, Luke and Emma glance at each other.

"This is bad," Luke says. "I mean, did you smell him?" He turns to his sister, who is looking out of the window.  
"Yeah, I smelt him. He smelt like a bomb waiting to go off."  
"How would you know that smell?"  
"I know that smell because we planted a fake bomb at the post office because the man tried to assault you. Surely you remember that?"  
"Oh, right. But what are we going to do about it?"  
"We don't have a computer, so we can't search for him. The best we can do is see what happens." Emma joins her brother on his bed.

"Mum suggested that we should go to school soon. Our ageing has stopped for now, so…"  
"But Lavinia hated the idea. She must have had a reason. If we start ageing fast, people will notice and freak. Besides, we're two. If anyone finds that out…" The twins sit in silence for a while.

The next morning, Emma and Luke are watching the news. Planet Three, the TV company Sarah Jane worked for, fired her since the last episode aired of her series showed an innocent company. The TV company had to pay them back, and Sarah was out of a job. To make matters worse, no one was to take her on in the future. Realising that this could cause problems, the twins begin planning. Would they be allowed to stay with their parents? Questioning this, Emma decides that they will need to alert Ruby and Sarah Jane.

When they begin talking about the situation, Ruby knows that they can't continue to be a family. Sadly, she turns to Sarah. "I'm afraid we can't be a family for much longer. We can stay until we find somewhere suitable for the twins to go, but that is it. We will finish running in about 2006, so we will come back to you again." Ruby and Sarah pull the twins into a hug.

"There is Jack," Sarah considers. "But Torchwood uses guns, and I don't want to bring our kids up in that sort of environment. Who else is there?" Ruby considers the Bakers but quickly pushes that idea to one side. The Bakers remained childless, and even though the twins look like they are about to become teenagers, they were two.  
"We could try the Doctor."  
"Doctor who?" The twins chorus.  
"It could work," Sarah agrees. "He is their godfather."  
"And Emma ends up being in a relationship with him anyway."  
"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I thought you didn't need that added strain." Sarah sighs, trying to think of a few better ideas. There was Jo Grant, but she had no address, and so couldn't reach her. There was also Ace, also known as Dorothy McShane, who could help. However, she was working with UNIT, and they didn't want UNIT to get their hands on their kids and experiment with them.  
"It looks like we might have to go with the Doctor," Sarah agrees. "We know him, and he will protect him as much as possible." Ruby nods, deciding to contact him as soon as possible.


	4. Someone to look after the twins

A/N: Hi there. This will be the last chapter of Emma's Parents for the foreseeable future. I do have three other chapters planned, but I also have other things going on in my life. My university course is starting to get a little harder. I want to either finish off my fanfictions, leave them at a point I am happy with, or, in the case of a few, continue writing them. Sadly, Emma's Parents is one of those that I will leave for the time being. I will return to this story when I am ready to continue writing it. However, I cannot make any promises on when this will be. I have left the chapter on a cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoy this part of 'Emma's Parents'.

'Hello, I am busy at the moment,' the Doctor says. 'Please make it quick, Sarah.'  
'I will, Doctor. It is about our twins. Ruby thinks that we are going on the run, so someone needs to look after the twins for us. You are one of the best people we thought of.'  
'I'm in the middle of a war, I can't look after the twins. I would love to, but my life is dangerous. You and Ruby know this.'  
'I know, we just had to ask.' Sarah can hear an explosion on the other end.  
'Great, a Dalek is trying to blow up one of the cities. I have to go and stop them.' The Doctor hangs up, and the line goes dead. Sarah Jane hangs up.

'What did he say?' Ruby asks, making Sarah Jane jump.  
'Oh, Ruby,' she smiles, glad that it is only her girlfriend. 'The Doctor can't take them, he is in the middle of a war. Who else can we talk to?'  
'I was going to talk to Jack since he is the twins' godfather. After that, we can try Dorothy, see if she will help.' Sarah Jane passes the phone to Ruby so she can call Jack.

In the other room, Emma and Luke are pretending to read. Neither of them can focus on their chosen books. Emma gives up quickly, putting her book back. 'I don't get it,' she sighs, going to sit by her brother. 'We pass as twelve-year-olds, we can look after ourselves.'  
'No, we have to look at least sixteen to look after ourselves, that is the law,' Luke says. 'We never been to school, never had friends. Who would help us if we need it?' Emma flops down on the sofa beside him.  
'We'll have to help each other. We got this far together.'  
'Yes, with help from our parents. We won't be with them for much longer.'  
'We don't know that. Our parents may have no choice but to take us with them.'  
'Yes, but most kids don't have two mums! They may have to split up.'  
'That will be worse than leaving us with someone. I don't want our mums to separate on our account.'  
'I don't either.'

'Hello?' Ruby walks into the room. 'Yes, Jack, it's me. I need to ask you for a favour. Sarah and I may have to go on the run. Could you look after the twins for us?' Her face falls. 'Oh, I see. Thank you, Captain.' Ruby hangs up and turns to the twins. 'No luck yet. We'll keep our hopes up, though.' She begins to dial another number as she walks out of the room.  
'I hope our parents can stay together. Mummy needs support, now more than ever.' Luke nods. 'We should try and do something to help them.'

As the twins continue to think, Ruby gets off the phone, smiling. 'SARAH! We've got some good news!'  
'What is it?' Sarah Jane runs into the hallway from the kitchen and almost crashes into Ruby. Ruby chuckles and helps Sarah Jane regain her balance.  
'I've got a call from Dorothy McShane. She will come to meet the twins today. If everything goes well, she could look after them. She's in her early twenties and has travelled with the Doctor.' Sarah Jane smiles.  
'We better get the twins ready.'

Luke and Emma were overhearing the conversation, and they hurried up the stairs to get changed so they can meet Dorothy.

'I hope we like Dorothy,' Emma says. 'If we do, that will be a big relief for our parents.' Luke nods, smiling. They go into their rooms to get ready.

By the time the twins hurry down the stairs, they see someone who looks like a teenager standing alongside their parents. 'Oh, just in time,' Sarah Jane smiles. 'Emma, Luke, this is Dorothy.'  
'Pleased to meet you, Dorothy.' Emma holds her hand out to shake.  
'That is not how you greet relatives,' Dorothy says, pulling her into a hug. Emma looks confused. 'I am your older sister.'  
'We never adopted you,' Ruby argues.  
'They also let me buy a motorcycle.'  
'After you "borrowed" it,' Sarah Jane points out. 'You're lucky to have passed your exams with our help!' Dorothy rolls her eyes before turning back to the twins.  
'I think we will have great fun together,' she smiles. 'And call me Ace. Dorothy makes me sound old.'  
'Alright, Ace,' Emma and Luke grin. Ace smiles back.  
'So, shall we go into the garden?'  
'Sure,' Emma leads the trio outside.

Ruby sighs in relief. 'I hope the twins like Dorothy.'  
'They should do,' Sarah Jane says. 'If they don't, we have no one else to turn to. I'll get the tea ready. Will you go and check on them?'  
'Sure,' Ruby kisses Sarah Jane on the cheek before heading out into the garden.

'We have the best mums ever,' Ace says as she sits down with the twins. 'They care about us, and they want us to be safe.'  
'If you are our sister, why have we never heard of you before?' Luke asks.  
'Mum and Mummy never mentioned me?'  
'We thought you wouldn't turn up now you're working for UNIT,' Ruby interrupts. 'We didn't know you were coming today.'  
'I had a day off,' Ace argues. 'Give me a break!' Ruby chuckles as Sarah Jane emerges with the tea and another woman in tow. 'Who is this?'  
'Everyone, this is Jo Jones, another companion of the Doctor,' Sarah Jane says.  
'I can stay a couple of days if you need me to,' Jo says. 'I was in the area visiting old friends from UNIT.'  
'Yes, we catch up with them from time to time,' Ruby agrees.  
'Is this Emma and Luke?' Jo walks over to the twins, smiling. She pulls them both into a hug, and Emma mouths to her parents 'help'. 'You both look amazing. You mum's description couldn't do you justice.'  
'Did you say you were staying for a couple of days?' Ruby asks.  
'Yes, that's right, darling.' Jo releases the twins from the hug. 'I hope I'm not intruding on you.'  
'Of course not. We're glad you are here. Maybe you can help us with a problem we have.'  
'I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises,' Jo says as she sits down.


End file.
